


C'est toujours une histoire de chat

by Voracity666



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les maudits du Zodiaque ne se transforment qu'au toucher d'une personne de sexe opposé. Ou de son âme-soeur. Et Kyô cherche encore à s'enfuir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un X-Over bien particulier, je l'admets xD
> 
> L'idée m'est venue suite à un gif extrait d'une vidéo ("Anime Munters [ORIGINAL] by go devil dante" sur Youtube) où Kyo sautait dans les bras de Grèce et se transformait en chat.
> 
> Disclaimers : -Fruits Basket appartient à Natsuki Takaya.
> 
> -Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himarya.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrigé par le Mongol.

-Kyō ?

Grèce ôta ses chaussures et s'étonna de l'absence de réponse. Mais en parvenant au salon, il comprit pourquoi : son petit-ami s'était endormi, télé allumée. Ramenant la couverture sur lui, il éteignit l'écran et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Il comptait rejoindre la cuisine afin de préparer le repas quand un bras passa autour de sa nuque, le forçant à rester là. Deux yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent, un peu vitreux par le réveil récent.

-Tu es rentré... souffla-t-il.

-À l'instant. Tu peux dormir, je viendrai te réveiller pour le dîner.

Héraclès l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse alors qu'il fermait de nouveau les yeux pour reprendre sa sieste.

Il resta encore quelques instants pour l'observer dormir puis alla faire ce qu'il avait dit. Il adorait le sourire que Kyō avait lorsqu'il goûtait de sa cuisine.

Il adorait tout de lui, en fait.

* * *

Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois auparavant, par un pur hasard.

Lui, Héraclès, était venu rendre visite à son ami Japon. Mais celui-ci avait eu une réunion imprévue, le forçant à rester seul. Ne pouvant se résoudre à rester enfermé, il avait décidé d'aller au gré des rues, sans décider d'une destination précise.

Lui, Kyō, fuyait sa famille pleine de tarés et de mépris, regardant droit devant, tous les sens aux aguets, poursuivi par ces mêmes tarés méprisants.

Hellas s'était arrêté à un coin de rue, observant un ginkgo, des chats à ses pieds, dans ses bras, sur ses épaules. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne disait plus rien à ce sujet.

Kyō déboucha dans ce coin de rue, courant droit sur le Grec, son instinct de maudit ayant pris le contrôle sur celui d'humain. Il lui sauta dessus, se transforma en chat en moins de deux, ne laissant que ses vêtements sur le sol.

Un peu surpris, Héraclès ramassa les habits, mettant un genou à terre.

-Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Rugit l'un des membres de la famille Sōma.

Scrutant les deux rues qui allaient dans des directions opposées, ils remarquèrent le seigneur des chats et ses fidèles sujets.

-C'est un étranger. C'est inutile de lui poser les questions, soupira Yuki.

Mais ils n'étaient pas tous du même avis et s'en approchèrent, l'interpellant en anglais.

-Je peux vous aider, messieurs ?

-Notre cousin devrait être passé par ici. L'auriez-vous vu ?

Se frottant la tête avec hésitation, Grèce donna la direction où il était.

-Par là ? Merci.

Ils se saluèrent et les Sōma poursuivirent leurs recherches.

-Grèce !

-Ah, Japon, tu as pu te libérer ?

La nation s'arrêta, soufflant fort.

-Tu m'as extrêmement bien accueilli chez toi à toutes mes visites. Je t'avais promis de te rendre la pareille.

Kiku attrapa l'un des chats, le caressant avec attention, alors que son ami se redressait, faisant partir les félidés.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance avec eux.

-Je ne sais pas si attirer les chats peut être considéré comme de la chance...

Avançant dans les ruelles avec calme, les deux amis bavardaient paisiblement, appréciant ce moment partagé, jusqu'à la maison de Japon où les derniers chats les abandonnaient hormis un, sentant que c'était un territoire déjà revendiqué.

-Je ne sais pas si Tama acceptera ton chat, hésita Kiku.

-Ce n'est pas un simple chat, se contenta-t-il de répondre, le déposant sur le sol avec les vêtements à côté.

-Et si maintenant tu nous racontais ce qui se passait ? L'invita le Grec, sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

Mais le chat ne redevint pas l'adolescent comme il le pensait, il se contenta de s'adresser à eux sous sa forme animale.

-Je souhaitais juste leur échapper.

-Tu es un chat qui parle... balbutia le japonais en se mettant à genoux.

Grèce ne lui prêta pas attention, ayant repris ses caresses qui ne semblaient pas déranger l'étrange chat.

-C'est pas un simple chat. Il s'est transformé à mon contact.

Kiku fronça les sourcils et observa de plus près l'animal, allant jusqu'à le soulever pour le scruter.

-Tu es un Sōma ? Finit-il par demander.

-Vous êtes au courant ? S'inquiéta le maudit.

Qu'est-ce qu'Akito allait leur faire lorsqu'il sera au courant ?

-Tu parles à ta nation, fit remarquer Hellas. C'est normal qu'il soit au fait de tout.

Le regard ambré se tourna de nouveau vers la nation japonaise.

-Avec votre manie d'effacer la mémoire de ceux extérieurs à votre famille, j'ai bien fini par m'en rendre compte... Je vais faire du thé.

Rejoignant la cuisine, Kiku eut un petit sourire, un de ceux qui disaient « Je sais quelque chose que tu ignores et je vais adorer les jours à venir ».

Restés seuls, les deux autres observèrent le jardin, toujours installés sur la terrasse pour prendre le soleil.

-Tu ne te retransformes pas ? Tu es loin de ta famille, là.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, mais ça devrait être pour bientôt...

Ces mots furent accompagnés du retour à la forme humaine.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais... Où se trouvent mes vêtements ?

-Je les ai laissés dans l'entrée, tu veux que je te les apporte ?

Pour toute réponse, Kyō se redressa en s'étirant et alla enfiler ses habits dans l'entrée, guettant le retour de Japon.

-Mais au fait, comment se passent tes transformations ? Il y a des conditions ?

Surpris, il sursauta et manqua de tomber, rattrapé in extremis.

-Je passe mon temps à te rattraper ! Ricana-t-il. Ah, tu es de nouveau un chat... et un chat râleur, à ce que je vois...

Lorsque Kiku revint, il retrouva son vieil ami en train de câliner avec attention le chat roux, complètement alangui sous les mains expertes.

-Je vais être jaloux, se moqua-t-il en posant le plateau à thé.

-Tu veux que je te fasse la même chose ?

Un petit gâteau se glissa dans sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-Tu dis des bêtises.

Kyō les observait depuis le sol où il restait allongé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où venait cette pointe de jalousie. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas l'idée que sa nation en préfère un autre.

-Tu veux du thé ? Ou peut-être du jus de fruits ? L'invita Kiku.

Se roulant sur les flancs, il s'installa un peu mieux alors qu'on lui servait du jus de fruit.

-Je n'ai pas encore vu Tama, se fit la réflexion Kiku.

-C'est vrai que d'ordinaire il me fonce dessus, rit Héraclès. Peut-être s'est-il trouvé une copine, lui !

Il coula un regard moqueur dans la direction de son ami qui lui asséna une tape légère.

-Stupide. Ma vie amoureuse n'a pas à t'amuser !

Ils continuèrent leur petit échange sous le regard mi-amusé mi-intéressé de leur petit invité.

-Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Kyō ?

-Quoi ?

-Pas quoi ! Kyō !

-Moi c'est Héraclès. Et donc Kiku, ta nation. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Kyō Sōma.

Il lui tendit son doigt où la patte délicate du félin se posa, en une parodie de poignée de main.

-Mais tu peux aussi l'appeler Hellas, si ça te facilite (là tâche/la vie, faut finir ses expressions chat xD).

-Je préfère oui.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter paisiblement, finalement rejoints par Tama qui se fit une place sur les cuisses du Grec, et Kyō réussit à reprendre sa forme humaine.

-Les heures sont vite passées... Tu devrais peut-être rentrer Kyō...

Le susnommé se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retrouver Tohru, Yuki et Shiguré, surtout que ces derniers avaient fait partie de ceux qui le cherchaient.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les voir... Mais vous avez sans doute raison.

Avisant son absence de motivation pour la chose, Hellas se mordit les lèvres avant de se tourner vers son ami.

-Kiku, on pourrait le laisser passer la nuit ici ? Enfin, c'est ton toit, donc c'est ta décision, c'est évident...

Soupirant, il donna son accord avant de tendre le téléphone fixe.

-Par contre, tu les préviens. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me pense kidnappeur d'enfants.

-Hey ! J'ai jamais insinué ça !

-Mais j'espère bien...

Kyō les laissa se disputer, emportant le téléphone avec lui. Composant le numéro, il pria pour que ça ne soit pas ce satané rat. Il serait bien capable de le vendre à Akito, juste pour bien se faire voir.

-Moshi moshi !

-Tohru ! S'exclama-t-il avec une joie palpable.

-Kyō, c'est toi ? Tu seras là pour le dîner ?

-Non, désolé, je... je suis...

Pourrait-il lui dire où il se trouvait ? Elle était pas très futée et pourrait très bien donner l'adresse sans le vouloir...

-Je suis chez des amis.

_Même si je n'en ai aucun._

-Je ne sais pas quand je reviens, par contre.

-Je suis contente pour toi !

Et il l'imaginait très bien, un large sourire lui coupant le visage en deux, rayonnante de joie.

-Je t'appellerai lorsque je rentrerai. En attendant ne me compte pas aux repas.

-C'est entendu ! Passe une bonne soirée Kyō !

-De même Tohru.

Il resta quelques secondes encore, le combiné à l'oreille, écoutant la tonalité résonner.

-Kyō ? Il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas dans la nourriture ?

Tournant un visage un peu chamboulé vers sa nation, le maudit raccrocha et répondit d'une voix atone.

-Tu devrais rejoindre Hellas pendant que je prépare le repas.

-Tu ne veux pas toujours pas d'aide ? Demanda le Grec depuis l'extérieur.

-Mon médecin m'a déconseillé l'huile d'olive, rétorqua-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Rejoignant l'autre nation, Kyō sourit en l'entendant grommeler.

-Toi non plus, tu n'aimes pas l'huile d'olive ?

-Je n'y ai jamais goûté, avoua-t-il en toute franchise.

-Il faudra corriger cette lacune.

Il était tellement sérieux que ça provoqua le rire du Japonais.

-On dirait que c'est une histoire de vie ou de mort pour vous, répondit-il à son regard interrogateur.

-C'est ma culture qui est en jeu, là ! Se défendit-il Grèce.

Ils continuèrent de plaisanter jusqu'à l'heure du dîner durant lequel Japon et Grèce s'asticotèrent sous les rires du plus jeune.

C'était une soirée plus que agréable, s'en fit-il la réflexion.

-Bon ! Déclara Kiku. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai bien trois futons mais deux chambres. Et je dors dans la mienne. Bonne nuit~

Il disparut dans le couloir, un petit sourire en coin affiché, bien qu'invisible par les deux autres.

Étouffant un bâillement, Héraclès se leva à son tour avant de s'étirer.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à partager l'autre, alors.

-Euh... oui, effectivement. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-J'ai passé mon enfance à dormir avec mes frères. Et si tu te transformes au cours de la nuit j'y suis aussi habitué. Après, c'est à toi de voir.

Il le regardait, une main sur la hanche, attendant sa décision.

-Si vous ronflez, je vous frappe, le prévint-il en se levant à son tour.

-J'y penserai ! Rit-il.

Et ils allèrent se coucher à leur tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc, non, cette fic n'est ni abandonnée, ni finie o/ Rassuré(e) ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Grèce sourit en remarquant la présence du chat roux qui ronronnait dans son sommeil.

Il enfouit ses doigts dans le pelage roux, provoqua un ronronnement plus fort. Un chat au réveil, ça valait tout les compagnons du monde.

Un choc léger au niveau de la porte l'interrompit dans ses pensées félines. Il se leva avec regret pour ouvrir à son vieil ami qui patientait avec un sourire en coin.

-Petit-déjeuner ? Le salua-t-il.

-Non, moi c'est Héraclès. Peut-être la porte à côté ?

Il se reçut une tape sur le haut du crâne

-Si on ne peut même plus rire... Je réveille Kyō ?

-Laisse-le. Si il dort c'est qu'il en a besoin. Il nous rejoindra plus tard, et la maison n'est pas si grande que ça...

Obtempérant, il ferma la porte avec douceur après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction de la boule de poil qui s'était approprié l'oreiller.

-On ne m'a toujours pas répondu, au fait, remarqua-t-il. Quelles sont les raisons pour lesquelles ils se transforment ?

-Oh, rien de très compliqué… Du thé ?

-Merci. Et si tu développais, dis ?

Il capta le regard moqueur de son ami qui s'amusait à le faire mijoter.

-Un contact avec une personne du sexe opposé, le plus souvent. Les émotions fortes et la maladie, aussi. C'est un phénomène assez vieux, maintenant.

Grèce sembla réfléchir, les bras croisés, le nez froncé.

-Kyō ne semble pas malade et il n'y avait pas vraiment d'émotions fortes, hier soir. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas une femme.

-Tu es une nation. Tu représentes aussi bien les hommes que les femmes de ton pays.

-Oh ! Tu penses que ça provient de là ?

Kiku se contenta de hausser les épaules. C'était une excuse pas trop boiteuse. À eux de trouver la raison réelle.

-Et, sinon, quand est-ce que Prusse arrive, avec tout ça ?

Il sourit en voyant la tête surprise du Japonais.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'avais oublié ? Tu me sous-estimes, là... N'oublies pas que j'ai côtoyé Hongrie durant quelques siècles...

Il n'obtint qu'un grognement boudeur avant d'être intéressé par l'arrivée d'un Kyō bâillant.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-il. Encore merci de m'avoir laissé passer la nuit ici...

-C'était le moins que je pouvais faire pour un membre de la famille Sōma...

-Une dette à honorer ? S'enquit Héraclès.

Il se reçut un coup de baguette comme réponse.

-Tu n'auras pas plus de détail. Et si tu continues, je te fais manger dehors.

-C'est ton jardin qui sera recouvert de chats, pas le mien, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-C'est une bonne raison. Tu peux te servir Kyō.

-Et ne te gêne pas pour te remplir l'estomac, Kiku a fait les courses hier.

-Dis donc, l'estomac humain !

Au vu du sourire de l'Européen, ils auraient pu démarrer une bataille de baguettes dans l'instant si il n'y avait pas eu un invité inhabituel, se fit la réflexion Kyô.

Il remua le fond de son bol du bout de ses baguettes, un peu pensif et un peu gêné.

S'étant réveillé nu et dans le futon du Grec, sa tenue de nuit restée dans son propre futon, il avait bien dans l'idée de s'être transformé de nouveau. C'était gênant d'y penser.

-J'y pense... Tu n'as pas cours ?

-Non, c'est la Golden Week.

-Je t'expliquerai, Hellas, je t'expliquerai.

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit dans le silence des baguettes.

-Hellas, si tu t'endors sous la douche, je te tue, le prévint son ami.

-C'est arrivé une fois et tu avais déjà pris la tienne !

-Je préférais être sûr...

Il préféra débarrasser la table en marmonnant dans sa langue plutôt que de lui répondre, ce qui fit rire Kiku et sourire Kyô.

-Il est narcoleptique. Il faut le surveiller pour ne pas que ça lui apporte une mort précoce.

-Mais... vous n'êtes pas immortels ?

-C'est plus complexe que ça. Pour simplifier les choses, on se régénère autant qu'on veut.

-Donc vous êtes immortels.

Héraclès passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour signaler qu'il y allait en premier, laissant les deux Japonais continuer de discuter entre eux. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il les retrouva exactement à la même place.

-Au suivant ! Déclara-t-il en se frottant les cheveux avec la serviette, torse nu.

Kiku nota le léger rougissement de son invité, le faisant sourire. Il est vrai que Hellas cachait un torse musclé sous ses simples T-shirt blancs.

-Va t'habiller, le taquina-t-il en passant devant lui.

-Pourquoi ? Tu complexes sur mon corps de dieu ? Fit-il sur le même ton.

Ils ricanèrent et se séparèrent, mais Grèce ne suivit pas la demande de Japon, s'appliquant à l'essorage de ses cheveux avant de croiser le regard troublé de leur invité.

-Il y a un souci ?

-Euh... eh bien...

Baissant le regard sur son torse, Héraclès sembla comprendre.

-Ah oui, Kiku m'a déjà fait le coup. C'est vrai que vous êtes glabres ?

Il enfilait son T-shirt, cachant ainsi les poils de son torse du regard de Kyô. Il détourna alors le regard, les pommettes le brûlant.

Cet homme... cette nation, se corrigea-t-il, attirait son regard, telle une lampe pour les insectes. Ses yeux se fixaient sur ces épaules puissantes et carrées, ou les traits paisibles de ce visage. Il se souvenait s'être collé contre le corps chaud pendant la nuit, peu avant de revêtir sa forme féline et, bien qu'il rejetait cet acte sur ses instincts animaux, il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas complètement involontaire.

-À toi, Kyō, lui annonça son hôte.

Se secouant, l'adolescent alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, espérant y vider son esprit de toutes ces pensées parasites.

-Tu lui as dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Demanda Kiku.

-Moi ? Non...

S'allongeant sur le sol, Héraclès observa le plafond où des peintures rappelaient l'ère Showa. Il fut rejoint par son ami qui posa son crâne sur les abdos. Ils étaient en pleine réflexion intérieure lorsque leur invité les rejoignit sans bruit, s'arrêtant au pas de la porte, perdu entre la gêne et la surprise.

Faisant partie des maudits du Zodiaque, les étreintes et autres attentions câlines lui étaient choses quasi inconnues. Surtout en tant qu'esprit du chat.

Lorsque Japon remarqua sa présence, il se releva rapidement, s'excusant de sa conduite, alors que l'autre nation restait allongée, ses paupières semblant se faire plus lourdes à chaque seconde de passée.

Et il s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça fait un long moment depuis la dernière mise à jour, toutes mes excuses.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

De sortie, Kyō et Héraclès se promenaient dans un parc. Malgré son assurance, Kiku avait été rappelé par son gouvernement, ce qui avait coupé court à leur amusement et les avait laissés tous les deux avec un petit sourire en coin. Si il restait entre eux deux, pas sûr que leur histoire ne débute un jour !

-Je crois que des chats nous suivent.

À ces mots, Kyō se hérissa, tournant un regard effrayé et un peu désolé vers son compagnon de route. Sa malédiction n'était pas vraiment chose plaisante. Mais, contre toute attente, le Grec se frotta la nuque et marmonna des excuses par la situation présente.

-Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais j'attire les chats, où que je sois, soupira-t-il.

Se rappelant s'être jeté sur lui pour cette raison lors de leur rencontre, Kyō se frotta le nez et détourna le regard, cachant sa gêne.

-On ferait mieux de s'arrêter, sinon ils nous suivront encore un bon moment...

Prenant place sur un banc, Hellas se fit rapidement submerger par les félins en manque de caresses, miaulant à qui mieux-mieux.

-Tu n'auras jamais assez de mains pour tous ces chats ! S'exclama Kyō.

-Tu n'as qu'à m'aider, alors.

S'asseyant à ses côtés avec une sorte de timidité, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que les boules de poils s'intéressent à lui, comme c'était à prévoir. Ils en étaient là, dispensant amour et attentions à des chats quémandeurs, lorsque Kyō fut interpellé par une voix qu'il connaissait bien : Tohru. Mais, autant la présence seule de la jeune fille lui allait, autant celle de son cousin Yuki à ses côtés lui hérissait le poil. Il banda les muscles, prêt à en découdre, lorsque la large main de la nation cogna la sienne.

-Tu effrayes les chats, se contenta-t-elle de lui faire remarquer.

Effectivement, sentant sa tension, les animaux s'étaient éloignés de lui, se rapprocha de la présence calme de l'autre humain qui ne bronchait pas.

Mais Tohru s'approchait, et avec elle Yuki. Yuki qui semblait hésiter entre rire -même si ce n'était pas dans son caractère- et l'engueuler -plus probable. Ils étaient trop proches pour que fuir serve à quelque chose, donc il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la confrontation et prier pour que ça ne devienne pas gênant.

-Kyō ! Le salua la jeune fille. Oh, bonjour monsieur...

Il lui rendit son salut, tentant de faire descendre le chaton qui lui grimpait dans la nuque, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Les chats japonais ont leur petit caractère, commenta-t-il alors.

-Kyō est un vrai aimant à chats ! Pépia Tohru.

-Lui ? Je ne pense pas, c'est plutôt moi.

Un petit silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les ronronnements de confort du troupeau félin qui appréciait grandement les attentions conjointes de Héraclès, Kyō et Tohru. Yuki, lui, n'osait pas trop bouger, voyant bien l'étincelle menaçante dans l'œil mi-clos des boules de poils. Était-il considéré comme une menace ?

Tohru finit par relever la tête, semblant hésiter à prendre la parole… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Héraklès s'était endormi. Ah…

-J'étais inquiète pour toi, Kyō, murmura-t-elle.

Sur ses genoux, le tabby ronronna un peu plus fort, masquant presque ses propos.

-Tu te prends la tête pour rien, râla-t-il. En plus, je t'avais appelée.

Elle hocha la tête, se tournant vers Yuki qui préférait surveiller la sentinelle féline.

-Ce n'était pas tant pour cette nuit que hier… souffla-t-elle.

À cette mention, il se rembrunit, paraissant se fermer.

-J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

Tournant la tête pour observer leur interlocuteur, Kyô et Tohru durent réprimer un glapissement. Les chats avaient profité du sommeil du Grec pour l'escalader, le recouvrant presque entièrement. Oh. Avaient-ils le droit de rire ?

En tout cas, Kyō ne peut pas se poser plus de questions, gloussant sans retenue à cette scène. Même si il ne le connaissait que depuis peu, il était intimement sûr que Hellas ne prendrait pas la mouche. Il était bien au-dessus de ça.

Tohru jeta un regard inquiet en direction de l'adulte qui… n'y faisait même pas attention, occupé à déloger certains de ses amis un tant soit peu envahissants.

-Une montagne de chats ! Gloussait le roux.

-Tu veux vraiment aller par-là ? Sourit dangereusement le moqué.

Sous les yeux perdus de la jeune fille et devant un Yuki mal-à-l'aise, le Grec chopa des chats à sa portée pour… en recouvrir le méchant qui osait rire de lui, la grande nation millénaire.

-Tu veux la guerre ? Tu vas l'avoir, promit-il.

Pour le coup, il ne riait plus, tentant de s'échapper des chats qui assuraient leurs prises sur lui à grand renfort de griffes et de tortillements.

-Mais… pleurnichait faussement Kyō. T'es pas drôle Hellas !

-Mais si, c'est juste que tu es insensible à ce genre d'humour, assura-t-il paisiblement. Il faut avoir à peu près mon âge pour apprécier ce genre de gamineries.

Cette allusion à son statut de nation passa inaperçu à Tohru et Yuki qui tentèrent d'évaluer l'âge du Grec et qui se rappelaient l'attitude enfantine de Shiguré. C'était donc ce qui les attendraient lorsqu'ils seraient adultes ? Ça faisait peur, dis donc...

* * *

-La journée s'est bien passée ? Voulut savoir Kiku.

Levant les yeux du journal, Héraklès posa son regard si étrange sur son ami. Il se troubla un instant, comme si il réfléchissait aux propos qu'il allait tenir.

De son côté, Kiku se mit à craindre le pire. C'était si mauvais que ça ?

-On a… vu des chats.

_Évidemment._

-Et, c'est tout ?

-On a vu des chats, décréta-t-il comme si c'était suffisant.

Et c'était suffisant.

Chacun reprit son activité, à peine dérangé par l'arrivée de Tama qui se frotta contre l'invité de son maître. Le chat intrus avait enfin disparu de son territoire, il était de son devoir de faire disparaître toute trace de son passage. Et le grand monsieur qui venait souvent en faisait partie. Déjà qu'il empestait les odeurs d'autres chats…

-Tama est un peu trop entreprenant, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-On dirait qu'il est jaloux, c'est plutôt drôle. Regarde.

En effet, le chat se frottait avec insistance contre lui, parsemant ses habits clairs de poils noirs, comme si il tentait de passer à travers le tissu.

-Il semblerait que tu aies raison. C'est effroyable.

Soupirant, Kiku récupéra son chat qui miaula et gigota en tous sens, essayant de reprendre sa tâche malgré le désaccord de son maître.

-Eh bien, que d'affection ! C'est moi qui vais être jaloux, je crois bien !

-Oh, voyons, Kiku, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi, tu le sais bien…

-Des mots ! Tout cela ne sont que des mots ! À vrai dire, tu ne m'as jamais aimé !

Les yeux vides et le teint vert, Kyō les regardait faire, hésitant à les laisser seuls. Sérieusement, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

-Quand vas-tu me regarder ?

-Mais que racontes-tu ? Je te regarde tout le temps ! Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, voyons ! Tu es l'étoile de ma vie !

Kiku se détourna, des larmes dans les yeux et la voix, se cachant le visage entre les mains. Tama observant les deux nations avec un air d'incompréhension entre eux deux.

Et puis, subitement, leurs épaules tressautèrent sans un bruit avant que le rire grave du Grec ne les assourdisse, cachant presque celui, plus discret, de Kiku qui cachait le bas de son visage dans sa manche.

Bien moins vert et plus conscient, Kyō les fixait sans comprendre la cause de leur hilarité. Il avait raté quoi ?

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse alors que son hôte retournait à la cuisine pour reprendre le repas. Et pas plus d'aide de la part de l'autre nation qui jouait avec Tama, l'instigateur de cet échange bizarre.

Bon, tant pis, une autre fois, peut-être ?

* * *

Kyō avait repris les cours et était rentré chez Shiguré, quelques jours plus tard, réprimant sa bonne humeur avec difficulté. Enfin, il lui suffit de croiser le regard de son cousin Yuki pour avoir envie de lui arracher la tête.

Tohru lui avait souri et lui avait demandé si tout s'était bien passé avant de lui tendre un bentō préparé par ses soins qu'il accepta, gêné.

Héraklès et Kiku s'étaient amusés à lui préparer son repas, mêlant leurs spécialités culinaires dans la boîte à déjeuner, même si il leur avait été difficile de le lui faire accepter. Si Kyô était têtu, ils n'étaient pas mal dans leur genre, eux non plus.

Heureusement, il pouvait toujours compter sur l'ex-yankee pour grappiller dans les plats de Tohru, lui laissant profiter du mélange amusant sans même se sentir désolé. Hé, hé.

Le sourire prouvant sa satisfaction personnelle semblait suffisamment irritant pour que Uotani le prenne comme une invitation à lui maraver la tronche.

Bon, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à son quotidien, alors il pouvait bien échanger quelques coups avec cette fausse blonde, non ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-Bonjour Honda-san, le salua respectueusement Kyō.

Son salut lui fut rendu, accompagné d'une invitation à prendre le thé.

Le jeune maudit jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui, à la recherche d'une certaine présence, sous le regard amusé de son hôte qui apportait le plateau. Il finit par se faire remarquer, provoquant un mouvement de surprise rapidement camouflé.

-Tu cherchais quelque chose ? Commença la nation sur un ton dégagé.

-Non non, je passais dans le coin, alors je venais vous rendre visite.

Il avait terminé sa phrase le nez dans sa tasse, marmonnant contre lui-même, face à un Kiku s'amusant beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, même si il le cachait derrière un masque paisible.

-Alors, tu cherchais peut-être quelqu'un ?

Le rougissement discret du collégien en disait plus qu'il n'en fallait, donnant envie à Kiku de ricaner, mais ce serait manquer de discernement.

-Hélas, Héraklès est retourné chez lui il y a deux jours.

Il s'interrompit le temps d'une gorgée de thé, le laissant dans l'expectative.

-Il a laissé une lettre pour toi, ajouta-t-il.

Il sortit le pli de sa manche et le tendit au jeune homme qui la lui arracha presque des mains, impatient, oubliant son thé qui refroidit dans l'indifférence générale. Kyō lisait et Kiku l'observait.

Les émotions qui se disputaient sur son visage étaient très distrayantes pour ce dernier.

-De bonnes nouvelles ? Tenta-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Oui oui…

L'air pensif, il rangea le courrier mais il montrait clairement des signes prouvant son envie de s'en aller.

Heureusement pour lui, sa nation n'était pas assez sadique pour le forcer à rester et le fit prendre congé, s'amusant malgré tout de son empressement.

C'était mignon d'être amoureux...

* * *

Enfermé dans sa chambre, Kyō fixait le plafond, serrant contre lui les feuilles manuscrites.

Les idéogrammes étaient simples et un peu brouillons, prouvant que la main qui les avait tracés n'y était pas habituée, rendant quelques mots difficiles à déchiffrer. Mais ça n'avait que peu d'importance, à côté du message véhiculé.

-Hey, idiot de chat, Tohru s'inquiète pour toi.

Il se tourna vers la porte, surpris de la présence de Yuki qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Avec un peu de crainte, il tenta de dérober à sa vue la liasse de feuilles manuscrites comme si c'était un trésor, ne recevant qu'un œillade ennuyée de la part de son cousin.

-Tu as de la chance que je ne suis pas oncle Shiguré. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu caches. Tohru m'envoie juste pour te signaler que c'est l'heure du dîner.

Son attitude dédaigneuse suffit pour mettre les nerfs de Kyō en pelote et qu'il se jette sur lui, oubliant rapidement ses pensées précédentes. La priorité était plutôt à se défouler sur cette victime désignée même si ce serait lui qui finira par terre à grimacer.

* * *

Héraklès gardait toute son attention sur la réunion, tournant le dos à la fenêtre où une tranche de ciel bleu paraissait se moquer de tous ces costards-cravates qui s'enfermaient dans une pièce grise.

Fallait bien diriger le pays de temps à autre, non mais ho ! Même les jours de soleil, promesse de farniente au soleil, le travail était important !

… Et ô combien difficile.

Bon, il exagérait, bien sûr, mais le sujet actuel était peu intéressant.

Discrètement, il sortit son portable international pour observer un peu les dernières nouvelles des autres nations. Entre les conflits humains et leurs propres différents, elles avaient pris l'habitude d'échanger régulièrement. Pas tant pour donner des nouvelles que pour resserrer des liens fortement mis à mal.

Ça, et leur amour des cancans.

Avec un petit sourire, il parcourut en diagonale le post de Roumanie qui se plaignait de Hongrie, cette dernière l'agonisant d'injures dans les commentaires, les deux arbitrés par Bulgarie.

Il y avait des enregistrements d'Autriche et les derniers meubles de Suède, les collections d'Italie et les résultats sportifs. C'était très varié et il était facile de s'y perdre.

Héraklès remarqua la petite icône de notification et cliqua dessus, curieux. Il eut un sourire difficile à cacher en consultant le message.

Kiku avait pris une photo discrètement de Kyō recevant la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite. C'était une attention très délicate, surtout lorsqu'on pouvait observer la légère coloration des pommettes du lycéen.

Ça méritait bien une récompense, ça…

En fouillant un peu dans son téléphone, il réussit à dénicher une photo du réveillon d'il y a deux ans qui plaira sans doute à son ami. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour l'envoyer à Kiku.

Il put revenir au débat assez vite pour que son égarement passe inaperçu.

Tout en discrétion.

* * *

Kiku s'étouffa avec sa salive en recevant l'image, mais surtout en la consultant.

Gilbert faisait face à l'objectif, clairement imbibé et surtout très nu, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et le bras tendu devant lui en une invitation à le rejoindre.

-Nation-san ! Tous les volcans entrent en éruption, c'est affreux !

-Oups.

* * *

La correspondance postale entre la Grèce et le Japon était assez complexe, donc les deux hommes durent attendre la prochaine visite du plus vieux qui semblait toujours tarder. Mais faire partie d'un gouvernement n'offrait pas tant de temps libre qu'on pouvait le croire, même lorsqu'on était plus un consultant qu'un vrai politicien.

Heureusement pour leurs nerfs, Héraklès put bientôt prendre l'avion, direction Tokyo.

Kiku l'avait accueilli avec son habituel sourire qui sous-entendait qu'il était au courant de tout. Mais au courant de quoi et à quel point ?

Allez savoir, avec lui…

Kyō et Héraklès étaient si pressés qu'ils arrivèrent tous deux très tôt. Ils faillirent même se rentrer dedans, tellement ils étaient nerveux !

Ça les fit bien rire, au moins.

* * *

Autour de boissons chaudes, Kyō et Héraklès bavardaient doucement, de légers blancs estompant les mots.

Ce n'était pas facile, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

-C'est un très beau café à chats, déclara finalement la nation. Tu y viens souvent ?

Il se pencha pour attraper un des félins, le grattant avec attention, le faisant ronronner comme un moteur. Ce son troubla l'adolescent qui fixa les mains larges de son interlocuteur, un peu envieux.

-Non. Je n'y suis même jamais entré. Mais, euh… j'ai entendu des filles en parler, au lycée, donc je me suis dit… que c'était une bonne idée ?

-Si tu poses la question, oui, c'était une très bonne idée.

Un chaton angora miaula aux pieds de Kyō, réclamant de l'attention qu'il finit par avoir.

-Tu ne parais pas très à l'aise avec eux. Pourtant…

Le silence parut inconfortable.

-Ma… condition. C'est à cause de ça que je suis… rejeté par ma famille. Le chat n'est pas très bien vu. Pendant un temps, ils étaient les seuls à se rapprocher de moi. j'ai fini par leur en vouloir.

Grèce le fixait, pensif, sans s'arrêter de caresser le félin.

-Tu devrais tenter de faire la paix, tu ne penses pas ? Avec les chats.

Kyō pencha la tête en direction de celui qu'il avait sur les genoux. C'était peut-être une bonne idée. De toutes façons, il portera le fardeau du chat jusqu'à sa mort…

Le chat miaula doucement, le faisant sortir de ses réflexions. Il le fixait comme si il attendait quelque chose, que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas.

Avec maladresse, Kyô reprit ses caresses, tentant d'inviter son vis-à-vis qui sourit en le voyant faire. Il était adorable, avec son petit air gêné et les regards par en-dessous qu'il lui envoyait.

Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être revenu.

* * *

-Tu ne devrais pas sortir aujourd'hui, Kyō.

Surpris dans son mouvement, Kyō resta la main sur la poignée de la porte, ne tournant que la tête en direction de Shiguré.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Ce serait bien la première fois…

Bien que sur ses gardes, il se força à rester calme. L'adulte pouvait tout aussi bien lui faire une farce qu'être mortellement sérieux.

-Akito va nous rendre visite, déclara-t-il.

-Raison de plus pour que je m'absente, alors.

Il appuya sur la poignée, pas plus déphasé que ça.

-Si Akito ne te voit pas, il sera fâché, se moqua le maudit.

-Si il me voit, aussi…

-Pense aux conséquences, petit chat !

Kyō claqua la porte derrière lui, effrayé par le ton moqueur et chantonnant de son aîné. Il s'éloigna de la demeure au pas de course, jetant des coups d'œil dans son dos, des fois que Shiguré lui ait envoyé son cousin pour le forcer à rester.

C'est donc à bout de souffle et rouge qu'il rejoignit le Grec qui haussa légèrement un sourcil en l'apercevant.

-Ça me rappelle notre première rencontre. Tu es encore poursuivi !

Kyō se plia en cherchant de l'air et jeta un regard derrière lui de nouveau.

-Non, ça a l'air d'aller… Désolé de la présentation…

-Y'a pas de mal, sourit-il. Allons nous asseoir, que tu me racontes.

Il passa son bras sur ses épaules de manière si naturelle que Kyō ne pensa même pas à le repousser. Il le regretta par contre lorsque sa vision fut cachée par son T-shirt. Oups, encore une transformation.

Héraklès ramassa les vêtements et le chat roux sans commenter et alla s'installer un peu à l'écart. Un petit silence s'installa avant d'être dérangé par le maudit qui miaula et se frotta contre le torse de la nation.

Cette dernière le fixa, un peu surpris, avant d'obtempérer.

Sa surprise disparut lorsqu'il aperçut des joggers s'approcher de leur position. C'est sûr qu'un chat statique, ça pouvait paraître étrange.

Il ne fut pas difficile pour lui de se prêter au jeu, le caressant avec attention. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls, loin des regards indiscrets des humains.

De son côté, Kyō appréciait un peu trop, submergé par les sensations ressenties. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait entre les mains du Grec, mais ça faisait toujours bizarre. Est-ce que tous les chats avaient ce tsunami d'hormones dans la tête quand on les caressait ? Mais comment faisaient-ils ?

Réduit en l'état de loque, bavant et ronronnant comme un moteur, Kyō ne cherchait plus à faire semblant au grand amusement d'Hellas. Mais il finit par se calmer, permettant au lycéen de se reprendre et de prendre un air dégagé… sous sa forme de chat. Le rendu faisait étrange, mais pourquoi pas, hein, on n'allait pas lui laisser savoir.

-Donc, pourquoi cette course effrénée ?

Malgré son ton doux et posé, Kyō quitta ses genoux, sentant le besoin de s'éloigner, de mettre un peu de distance.

-Des histoires de famille. Et tu sais à quoi ressemble ma famille.

Il hocha la tête, l'enjoignant à poursuivre.

-Ils veulent contrôler mes mouvements. Mon futur. Sans doute m'enfermer comme l'était mon prédécesseur…

Il cacha son museau sous ses pattes, l'air triste et blasé, fixant les brins d'herbe.

Héraklès ne prononça pas le moindre mot alors qu'il racontait, qu'il lui expliquait à quoi ressemblait réellement la malédiction.

Qu'il vidait son sac pour la première fois.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrigé par le Mongol

Grèce parlait avec son ami, l'air sérieux.

La situation de Kyō l'inquiétait, mais il ne pouvait être au-dessus des lois et le kidnapper pour le rapporter en Grèce, avec lui. Enfin, si, il le pouvait sans doute, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Tu ferais mieux d'attendre la fin de l'année scolaire, soupira Kiku.

-Il sera peut-être trop tard !

-Non. Je connais la famille Sōma depuis leur création. Je sais comment les membres du cercle intérieur fonctionnent. Kyō ne disparaîtra pas aussi facilement. C'est un enfant encore scolarisé. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour remarquer son absence. C'est trop complexe. Ils attendront la fin de son année.

Pensif, Héraklès fixa la tasse entre ses mains.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui.

Le ton implacable du Japonais ne calma pas les craintes de la nation qui était à deux doigts de casser le gobelet tellement il le serrait avec force.

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi, Hellas. Je le surveillerai pour toi, fais-moi confiance. Rentre et oublie. Je m'en charge.

L'air solennel de son ami le découragea d'insister plus, alors il se tut un instant.

-Je vais retourner chez moi, dans ce cas. Préviens-moi au moindre problème, c'est compris ?

Il était presque menaçant mais Kiku reconnaissait les traces d'anxiété et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

-Bien sûr. Allez, file.

-Me parle pas comme à un gamin, grommela-t-il.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire avant que le Grec ne quitte la demeure au profit de l'aéroport. Le sort du jeune homme était entre les mains de son vieil ami.

* * *

Hellas fixait l'horizon, les vagues léchant ses pieds par intermittence. Kiku l'avait appelé plus tôt, le sortant d'un cauchemar, pour lui signifier qu'il allait avoir une surprise.

De quel ordre ? Il n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus, arguant qu'en dévoiler plus ferait perdre tout intérêt au terme de « surprise ». La peste soit de son amour pour le spectacle !

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir au Japon tout de suite. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait, bien sûr, mais il avait des obligations.

Des obligations du genre une réunion entre nations où il allait perdre un temps précieux à arbitrer les prises de bec de France et Angleterre. Autant faire la sieste pendant ce temps ! Ça lui offrait du temps sur la nuit…

Il finit par quitter la plage au profit de sa demeure où il enfilerait son costume de pingouin.

Il préférait l'époque où ils paradaient en tenue militaire, mais ça avait fini par changer, soi-disant que ça ne motivait pas vraiment pour la paix. Bon, le costume trois-pièce, c'était toujours mieux que les blagues salaces et les sous-entendus pervers sur la fustanelle qu'il portait parfois, mais même. Il avait sa petite fierté.

Une fois prêt et les poils de chats retirés, il n'y avait plus qu'à partir pour le lieu de réunion. Ah, sans oublier les papiers importants, bien sûr…

* * *

-Tu n'es jamais autant venu chez moi que cette année ! Je vais être jaloux, déclara Kiku.

Très calme malgré la foule de l'aéroport, il accueillit Héraklès d'un sourire.

-Viens me voir, toi aussi, ainsi nous serons quittes ! Et tu seras ainsi plus proche d'un certain ex-pays.

Son sourire à lui était un peu plus pervers et en disait beaucoup trop. Il ne put que s'en plaindre à lui-même lorsqu'il se reçut un coup de magazine sur le coin de la tête.

-Rentrons.

Il lui emboîta le pas, intérieurement nerveux. Les surprises de Japon étaient très particulières, il était bien incapable de deviner quelle serait l'ampleur de celle-ci.

Il avait passé les longues heures de vol à tenter de déterminer ce qui pourrait bien l'attendre, mais hormis une tension affolante, rien n'en était sorti.

Le mieux était encore de serrer les dents et de prier.

* * *

Kyō trépignait sur place.

Il jouait tellement avec les coutures de son pantalon qu'il allait finir par les arracher.

Il était venu aussitôt que la malédiction avait été levée. Et qu'il ait pu s'en assurer, bien sûr.

Il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de réactions de la part de la nation nippone, mais elle s'était contentée d'un petit sourire mystérieux et en coin. Ce qui voulait tout dire.

Il avait été invité à rester ou, au moins, à revenir autant de fois qu'il le souhaiterait, à condition de n'en parler à personne.

Il avait trouvé cela étrange, mais les lubies des personnes âgées lui avaient toujours échappé, alors il n'avait pas rebondi dessus et avait promis avant de rentrer chez Shiguré.

Et ce matin, Kyō avait reçu un message de Honda-sama l'invitant à prendre le thé dans sa demeure cet après-midi.

En arrivant, il ne découvrit qu'un papier poli l'informant qu'il pouvait entrer, que le maître de la maison n'en avait que pour quelques minutes d'absence et reviendrait bien vite. Ça, et un Tama réfractaire qui lui cracha dessus à son passage. Joie.

Heureusement, son attente fut de courte durée et il put bientôt entendre des bruits de conversation dans l'entrée.

Enfin ! Il allait finir par croire qu'on se fichait de lui…

-Pardon pour l'attente, il y avait des embouteillages.

Kyô allait assurer que ce n'était pas grave quand Kiku lui fit signe de garder le silence, affichant ce petit sourire agaçant.

Il aurait pu s'inquiéter mais n'en eut pas le temps, la carrure solide du Grec venait d'arriver et leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Héraklès fut le premier à réagit, souriant largement et s'avançant, son bagage abandonné dans le couloir.

-Kyō !

Il écarta légèrement les bras, en une invitation d'étreinte, par habitude. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le jeune homme se blottit presque contre son torse, dans un élan d'affection qui lui était peu commun. Mais il n'était pas du genre à repousser le moindre signe d'affection quel qu'il soit.

Kiku soupira en les voyant ainsi puis se faufila dans l'espace qui restait, allant préparer le thé promis, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Bon, pas trop non plus, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Il ne se retint pas en revenant, faisant le plus de bruit possible afin de les décoller. On était dans une maison respectable, voyons !

Il fut rejoint par les deux autres autour de la table basse. Kyō avait le visage très rouge tandis que celui de Héraklès semblait apaisé. Il en aurait bien ri, mais ça casserait la mise en scène qu'il tenait à mettre en place.

-Bien, maintenant que les retrouvailles sont finies, nous allons pouvoir discuter correctement.

Kiku ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner son petit sourire en coin. Un frisson secoua ses deux invités. Qu'est-ce qui allait leur tomber sur le coin du nez ?

-Parlons peu, parlons bien. Certaines choses se sont déroulées ici et je me suis dit qu'il était important que nous en discutions.

Il commença par remplir les tasses puis porta la sienne à ses lèvres, goûtant le fort arôme qui s'en dégageait.

L'heure de vérité était arrivée, il allait falloir envisager l'avenir, maintenant. Leur avenir conjoint.

* * *

-La malédiction est levée… répéta rêveusement Héraklès. Tu es donc libre, c'est formidable !

Le grand sourire enjoué de la nation donna l'impression à Kyō que son cœur avait tressailli. C'était étrange. Étrange et pas vraiment nouveau, si il y réfléchissait, mais il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Le poids de la malédiction l'avait fait repousser toute possibilité d'entourage, il devait apprendre à laisser les gens entrer dans son cœur, maintenant.

Et pour commencer, il allait y inviter cette grande peluche aux yeux verts.

Oui, ce serait bien.

-Il faut fêter ça ! Renchérit ladite peluche.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Hellas a raison, c'est un grand événement, il faut le célébrer dignement et avec les honneurs, déclara son ami. Mais je suis étonné que tu en aies les moyens…

La dernière pique fut accueillie par un tirage de langue. C'était bas de rebondir sur ses problèmes de dettes !

-Comme si t'étais logé à meilleure enseigne !

Ils se chamaillèrent sous le regard amusé du jeune homme. C'était vraiment difficile de les prendre au sérieux lorsqu'on assistait à ce genre de scène !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la fin !
> 
> Bon, comparé au début, la fin est arrivée assez vite, je sais. Mais comme dans le manga, ça se passe en moins d'un an, je peux pas faire de merveilles, navrée.
> 
> J'avais hésité à faire un lemon/lime, vu que Kyô n'avait plus la malédiction, mais finalement, non.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu vas faire, Kyō ?

Tohru sourit à son ami qui sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées.

-J'hésite encore, avoua-t-il finalement.

Son bureau était parsemé de crayons largement mordillés, preuve de sa nervosité.

-Je vois ça !

Malgré tous les efforts de la jeune fille, Kyō la repoussait légèrement. L'affection qu'elle lui portait… Il ne pouvait pas la lui rendre, ce serait cruel.

-Maintenant que je suis… libre… j'ai envie d'aller voir le monde, déclara-t-il. Mais je n'en ai pas les moyens.

Il joua avec un stylo, fixant sa feuille de vœux futurs.

-Je vais peut-être participer à un échange, je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais visiter…

Tohru quitta la chambre, le laissant seul, souriante.

Kyō se mettait à rêver.

* * *

Héraklès fixait le panneau d'affichage d'un air absent.

L'avion qu'il attendait était annoncé en retard, mais pas grave, il avait emporté son ordinateur. Il allait juste devoir se trouver une place pour cela.

De longues colonnes de chiffres et d'épais dossiers l'occupèrent les quelques heures qui le séparaient de l'atterrissage. C'était rébarbatif, mais au moins nul chat ne venait le déranger, grâce aux mesures de sécurité. C'était toujours ça de pris.

-Désolé du retard.

La nation sortit de sa transe bureaucratique pour tomber sur un sourire gêné mais ravi d'être là.

-Kyō ! Navré, je ne regardais plus l'heure !

Il faillit faire tomber son ordinateur en ses relevant, amusant le jeune homme et l'embarrassant.

-Tu as tous tes bagages ? Je vais te conduire jusqu'à la résidence universitaire, d'accord ?

Le débit un peu rapide de son anglais aurait pu faire grimacer le jeune étudiant mais il avait reçu des solides cours donc il arrivait à suivre.

Le trajet en voiture était silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le Grec n'accélère et n'invective les autres conducteurs, offrant à Kyō ses premiers mots du coin. Pas les plus beaux, évidemment.

* * *

Son séjour se passa tellement bien que Kyō débuta les démarches pour y poursuivre ses études, épaulé par Hellas qui savait utiliser les bonnes cartes lorsqu'il le fallait.

-Dois-je comprendre que le pays te plaît ?

-Pas seulement le pays, déclara-t-il énigmatiquement.

Il appuya sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Le Japonais semblait revivre et s'épanouir sous le soleil. Il était plus souriant, plus libre, plus… séducteur. À la grande surprise et au plaisir de Héraklès qui s'en divertissait et le laissait faire, jouant au même jeu.

Sur le toit plat de sa maison, ils aimaient passer du temps, observant les chats qui faisaient demi-tour, gênés par la présence de l'ancien maudit.

-T'es mon petit répulsif ! S'était moquée la nation, un jour.

-Alors, adopte-moi, dans ce cas, avait-il répliqué malicieusement.

Ils avaient rebondi sur le sujet pendant quelques minutes encore avant de s'arrêter, amusés.

Leur premier baiser avait été presque une évidence, sur la plage d'une petite crique. Ils auraient pu aller plus loin, mais Kiku avait toussoté, les reconnectant sur la réalité.

Un petit trio de coquelicot en maillot de bain.

* * *

Un jour, en fin d'après-midi, Kyō avait débarqué avec ses affaires et son petit sourire en coin puis à sa nation (manque un mot j'pense).

-Je m'installe chez toi.

-J'ai mon mot à dire ? Tenta le propriétaire de la maison.

-Absolument pas.

Mais il lui était facile de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il tentait de le faire croire. Il avait encore du chemin à faire.

-Tu sais déjà où est ta chambre, je crois.

-Ce n'est pas celle-là que je veux ?

-Oh ? Et laquelle souhaites-tu ?

Kyô manquait un peu d'assurance, mais Héraklès était indulgent et le laissait mener le jeu. Alors, il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, de plus en plus… jusqu'à se coller contre son torse.

-La tienne. Avec toi dedans.

-Serait-ce une invitation ?

-Tu aimerais bien, hein ?

Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, chuchotant. La tête relevée pour combler les dix centimètres les séparant, Kyō le fixait, le regard un peu tremblant.

-J'adorerais…

Le baiser qu'il débuta était lent et paresseux, mais ce n'était pas au goût du plus jeune qui s'accrocha à lui pour accélérer le rythme tout en se pressant contre lui.

Bah quoi ? Il ne faisait qu'appliquer les conseils de l'ami du petit-ami de sa nation. Il était le demi-frère du Grec, d'ailleurs. Le monde était vraiment petit !

Toute pensée déserta son esprit lorsque les bras musclés l'étreignirent.

-Et si on allait visiter cette chambre ?

Le chuchotement montrait l'appréhension mais aussi le désir de l'adolescent.

-Allons-y de ce pas.

Et ainsi débuta leur vie à deux.


End file.
